


Snowwind

by AU_Ruler



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Day One, First Kiss, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unhappy Ending, first/last meeting, jaques is a dick, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, ship name:, snow pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: When they get to Atlas, Oscar meets a strange boy in an alley and has a whirlwind romance.





	Snowwind

They’d made it to Atlas a few days ago. Tensions were high. Almost higher than when everyone found out about Ozpin and Salem. Despite their efforts, they still haven’t been able to get into contact with their hunter academy. That had Qrow practically crawling up the wall. Then there was Weiss. Her instincts were on a hair trigger. Ever since they’d entered the city she’d been checking corner they passed. Like she expected her father to just appear out of nowhere, dragging her back. Much as it sounded silly, Oscar could kind of relate. He’d felt the same after he left his aunt. Like she would show up at any minute. Demanding an explanation while pulling him back to the farm by his ear. The thought made him shudder even now.

  
Oscar ran a hand down his face. He’d started his walk through the city maybe fifteen minutes ago. He still didn’t feel any better. With a sigh, he started to trudge back home. After a few minutes of dragging his feet along the ground he still wasn’t near the place they were staying. Eyes wide, he looked around. Did the buildings look the same, or different? He couldn’t tell. Nothing seemed familiar. He was lost. Absolutely lost. There was no way he could make it back on his own. But Ozpin hadn’t said a word to him in weeks. And he’d left the scroll behind, so he couldn’t contact anyone. So he was completely alone. The buildings seemed to creep closer. Then a body ran into him.

  
“Watch where you’re going!” An indignant voice coughed from the ground.

  
“I’m sorry!” Oscar rushed to help the person back up. His eyes locked with light blue ones. It was a boy with white hair, roughly his age. Mysteriously, Oscar felt himself flush. And his heart started on overtime. The boy gave him a hard look and Oscar felt embarrassment rush through his veins. He’d been staring. “Again, I’m so sorry.”

  
He held out a hand to help the boy up. After a moment, it was taken. Though the boy didn’t look happy about accepting help. Electricity felt like it shot up his arm when their hands touched. Once the boy was standing again, he raised an eyebrow. When nothing happened, he pointedly looked to where their hands were still clasped. Oscar quickly drew his hand back.

  
“Sorry.”

  
“Yes.” The boy brushed himself off. “I’ve gotten that.”

  
Oscar watched him. He couldn’t help it. This boy was… beautiful. White and ethereal. The boy raised an eyebrow. Other than that, his expression didn’t change. It stayed standoffish. Like he was unaffected by absolutely everything around him. Oscar envied that. If only he could be the same.

  
“Do you _want_ something?” The boy asked him and he blinked. What? _Did_ he want something? There wasn’t anything Oscar could remember. He frowned. After a few seconds passed, the boy rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

  
“Wait.” Oscar placed his hand on the boy’s arm. “Do you live here?”

  
The boy scoffed. He turned his head to look at Oscar like he was making sure it wasn’t a prank. As if the answer was glaringly obvious, and Oscar should know it already. Oscar felt himself flush in embarrassment. He dropped his hand. Eventually the boy seemed to realize it was a serious question. “I do.”

  
“I’m lost, can you help me get back to my hotel?” Oscar smiled hopefully. The boy gave him a blank look. A considering look. Finally he sighed, and nodded. Oscar cheered inwardly.

  
“Where is it?”

  
“What?”

  
The boy rolled his eyes. “Your hotel,” he said each word slowly, with purpose.

  
“Oh! Right. Uh…” Oscar trailed off, thinking. “I… can’t remember.” His smile turned awkward.

  
The boy stared at him, lips parted slightly in disbelief. A few seconds passed. He closed and grumbled in annoyance. “Do you remember anything?”

  
“It… was a large building. With a fountain in front of it, and a stone garden.”

  
“You’re right,” the boy hummed. “You’re very lost. Come with me.”

  
Oscar stood there as he began to confidently walk away. It was amazing he knew where to go even with so little information. With a smile, Oscar ran to catch up.

They walked together in silence. The boy didn’t even look at Oscar. It made him fidget with his pockets. Usually he’d be fine with the silence. But right now, between the tension of those he was with and the need to get to know this boy, he wanted anything but. As if sensing that, the boy glanced his way. There was a questioning tilt to his eyebrow.

  
“What’s your name?”

  
The boy paused, frowning at him. “What?” He asked, voice disbelieving.

  
“Your… name?” Oscar repeated, suddenly unsure if he should.

  
After what felt like an eternity of receiving the same reserved yet incredulous he’d been given when he asked if the boy lived here, he answered. “Whitley.” Just like that, the boy was moving again.

  
“I’m Oscar,” Oscar said as he fell back into step with him. “It’s nice to meet you, Whitley.”

  
Whitley gave him a sidelong glance. “... likewise.”

  
Buildings passed as they walked. All of them looked almost identical. He had no clue how Whitley could apparently tell the difference. What he did know was every second brought them closer to the hotel. And he didn’t want to return. Not yet.

  
“How long have you lived here?” Oscar asked.

  
It took a moment for Whitley to reply. “My whole life.”

  
“Do you like it here?” A minute passed. Then another. He walked forward, not paying attention. Not giving a clue he'd even heard him. Oscar got the feeling he wouldn't get an answer. “So… what do you do for fun?”

  
“Fun?” Whitley raised an eyebrow, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

  
“Yeah.” Oscar smiled. “Like, every year me and my aunt would go to the festival the village near us holds every year. It was great.”

  
Whitley frowned. “... nothing.”

"What?!” Oscar exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. Whitley looked back at him in surprise. “Seriously? Your family’s never done anything like that?”

  
“We haven’t.” Whitley looked away. His shoulders squared in a way similar to how Qrow showed him when they fought. “We’re too important for that.”

  
“Too impor-” Oscar gaped. Without thinking he grabbed Whitley’s hand. The other boy turned back around, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Show me the sights.”

  
Whitley glanced away. His eyes met Oscar’s again. Questioning. Suddenly he looked smaller.

  
“You know the way around. So you show me the city, and I’ll show you fun.” Whitley still looked unsure, but Oscar smiled reassuringly. Eventually Whitley nodded.

  
“Okay.”

  
Hands still clasped, Whitley changed direction. He dragged Oscar behind him as buildings began to change. They got smaller as they went on. More windows appeared. Then mailboxes.

  
“Where are we going?” Oscar questioned him.

  
“The edge of the city,” Whitley answered. “I’ve always wanted to go there.”

  
“You’re lived here your whole life and you’ve never gone there?”

  
“No,” Whitley looked at him briefly. It was enough time to see a sad look on his face. The look pulled at Oscar. “my father never allowed it.”

  
  
Whitley didn’t stop dragging him until they came to the center of the edge. Oscar looked around in amazement. Brown brick formed a circle with red brick in the middle, forming a symbol he’d seen a few times in Atlas. Storefronts surrounded it. Their displays and buildings colourful in a way the inner city hadn’t been. People milled around. A few children danced in the edge of the circle, someone providing music with a guitar. It almost reminded Oscar of the village. Almost. “It’s beautiful.”

  
“It is,” Whitley agreed. When Oscar turned to look at him, their eyes met. Quickly, Whitley looked away. The sun shone on Whitley’s hair, sending the white into silver. Heat fluttered in Oscar’s chest. “Do you want to look around?"

  
“Yeah,” he breathed. Whitley glanced back at him again. Pink dusted fair cheeks. Oscar cleared his throat. “Yes.”

  
They walked around together in silence. What started as awkward quickly grew comfortable. By the time they’d made a lap, Oscar wasn’t sure what he spent more time looking at. The buildings, or the boy who still held his hand.

  
As they made it back to where they started, the guitarist was joined by someone with a flute. People came out of the shops to dance. Oscar smiled. Now it really felt like the village. He pulled Whitley over.

  
“What?” Whitley looked over to where Oscar was headed. “No! I can’t-” But Oscar looked over at him with a sunny smile and a questioning brow, and Whitley folded. “Dance.” He finished with a sigh.

  
“It’s easy!” Oscar brought them into the throes of the dancers, moving with the beat but not letting go. He thought Whitley would appreciate that. The hand in his tightened slightly. It was enough to confirm he did. Everyone had joined hands in a circle, and Oscar directed Whitley to do the same. When he did, Oscar showed him to move with the circle. Kicking and dancing. For a few minutes the other boy floundered. Almost tripping and falling multiple times. Each time, Oscar pulled him to make sure he didn't. Eventually, Whitley did get it.

  
For a long time the boys danced. Moving with the circle before simply moving together as the circle grew smaller. Until it was just the two of them. Finally, Oscar pulled back. Whitley’s face was flushed from the exercise. His eyes were bright. And the smile spreading his lips made them even brighter. It was a look Oscar wanted to see forever. Like a doll on a string he moved forward. Lack of experience and matching smiles made the kiss awkward. Whitley kissing back made it sweet.

  
  
They were in a shop, sharing a freshly made vanilla and cinnamon sweet roll when Whitley got the call. He frowned at his scroll when he saw the name pop up. ‘Father’. What could he want? WIth some trepidation he answered. “Hello?”

  
“Where are you?” His father’s voice crackled through the scroll.

  
“Pardon?” Whitley frowned, unsure why his father would question that. His curfew hadn’t passed yet. He checked his watch to make sure. There were still two hours left. Plenty of time.

  
“Someone told me you were spotted heading to the edge of town with a strange boy. Is this true?” He asked instead of repeating himself.

  
Whitley worried his lip. This wasn’t something he wished to answer. But he knew he had to. “Yes.”

  
“Would you like to tell me why you’re sullying the family name instead of looking for your sister?” His voice didn’t raise. It never did.

  
“I met a boy, he was lost and needed help-”

  
“You are to return home immediately. I shall send Klien for your sister. Do I make myself clear?”

  
“I’ll come right home after I help him-” Whitley tried to assure his father, glancing at Oscar who stared worriedly. He forced a smile. Everything was fine.

  
“I said you are to return home. I never once mentioned a boy.”

  
“I know, but-”

  
“Leave him.”

  
“But father, I can’t. Please,” Whitley begged.

  
“What have I told you about begging?” He snapped, his voice somehow remaining even. Whitley deflated.

  
“‘It’s fit only for the poor’,” Whitley quoted.

  
“Good. Now, I’ll see you when you return.” Just like that his father’s voice returned to cordial. Like nothing had happened, and all would be okay when he got home. It was nothing but a false comfort. He put the scroll away. A silence followed. He found none of the comfort he usually had within it.

  
“... Whitley?” A worried voice asked. He turned to see Oscar, face as worried as his voice. The boy was so expressive. It was beautiful. Oscar was beautiful. For the first time in a long time, Whitley was unable to hold back the sad frown threatening his lips. So he pushed forward to let them press against Oscar’s instead. Like he could sense it, Oscar pushed him away. His thumb gently caressed Whitley’s face. A much needed comfort. But one he didn’t deserve. Not when he was about to send this boy away.

  
Send him away and never see him again. He let go of a sad breath.

  
“What’s wrong?” Oscar asked him, eyes so earnest.

  
“I have to go, I’m sorry.” Whitley stood up, and it felt like the most painful thing he’d ever done. Something told him it would always be. Without looking back he found someone who knew the city and paid them to take Oscar back to the hotel. He knew he should leave right then. But he got selfish. So painfully selfish. He kissed Oscar again, whispering apologies against his lips. Then he was gone. Ignoring every question and plea that fell from the boy’s lips.

  
Leaving his heart with him.

Oscar continued to stare at where Whitley had disappeared. After kissing him desperately and taking his heart, he left. Just left. No explanations. He breathed harshly. Tears pricking. A kind looking man came over to him. His face full of understanding and concern. Though Oscar doubted he truly understood. Only a day he’d known him, and there went his heart. Gone.

  
The man explained that he would take him back to his hotel, and he followed him there on numb legs. It wasn’t far. Had Oscar known, he probably would’ve been able to find it alone. At least, it felt that way. It was that close. If Oscar could laugh, he might. Instead he simply stumbled through the door.

  
Everyone flocked to him the second his foot crossed the threshold. Worried looks surrounded him. He wanted to escape them all. Just leave and not return until they were gone. Maybe even find Whitley. But he knew both were impossible. His eyes caught Weiss’. Resemblance hit him like a truck. She looked just like Whitley. Even their names were similar. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it earlier. He felt haunted looking at her.

  
His legs collapsed under him and he fell sobbing to his knees. If they were siblings, that had been their father. Oscar hadn’t heard much from Weiss about him. But it had been enough. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind.

  
He would never see him again.


End file.
